The Secret to Love Affairs Keep it a Secret?
by MiniBerry1
Summary: Back again - With a Seddie Multi-Chapter. Sam and Freddie - Together but no one knows. Only drama can come from that. Enjoy :D
1. I Pick You

**Chapter 1: I Pick You.**

 **Hi Everyone I'm back - Multi-chapter Seddie story. Haven't decided how long I want this to be yet so we shall just go with the flow.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first Chapter. :D**

* * *

 **Sam's Pov**

I pride myself in being able to make Freddie's life miserable. I'm always coming up with new and interesting ways to mess with him, be it his mind or body. But at the moment the only mind that was messed with is my own. Why or how you may be wondering? I'll start from the beginning:

 _"_ _Sam! Sam!"_

 _"_ _WHAT?!" I stopped in my tracks turning around so fast I nearly gave myself whip lash._

 _"_ _Look I know Cameron picked Carly but why are you running away, and are you crying?" Damn it! I didn't realise fresh tears were running down my face. "I'm not crying." I say quickly wiping my eyes to rid them of my shame. "Why are you letting this get to you? He is just one guy there's plenty of guys out there that would pick you." That made me snap._

 _"_ _What other guy Freddie. There isn't any other guy. They always pick her, it's always perfect, girly, pretty Carly. It will never be me! The annoying, rude, bully. Never have I ever had someone pick me over her, and the one time I thought I had the upper hand I turn around for one second and there they are kissing. So no there isn't someone out there cos even if Carly went off the market they would still dream of being with her."_

 _"_ _Sam… That's not…"_

 _"_ _Stop, I don't wanna hear it." Then he grabbed my wrist forcing me to look at him._

 _"_ _No, you stop. Listen. You say your annoying I say you stand up for yourself, you say your rude I say your honest, you say you're a bully I say your strong. Yes you can sometimes be aggressive but that's everything that's great about you. Carly will never get all the guys because they will see the side that they should see the beautiful, strong, independent and amazing girl that I see." With that he let go of my wrist and walked off the other way._

Now that was a week ago and I'm going crazy. What the hell did he mean by the _"that I see"._

So I've been avoiding him and I think he is starting to realise because well we see each other every day. Monday, he tried to talk to me during lunch and I ran and sat in an abandoned classroom. Tuesday I was eating fried chicken at Carly's and he came in and sat next to me I jumped five foot in the air and made a rubbish excuse about my mom and ran out the door. Wednesday I dived into a bush by the groovy smoothie because he was walking the other direction. Well you get the idea.

But it's iCarly day, so no avoiding him now. "Hey Sam." Carly said brightly like she normally is. "Sup Carls," she wasn't aware of the situation, she was to into her world of _Camron._ Ok I'm not mad at her but just maybe at the situation. But really I'm getting over it with my mind focused on the stupid nub.

"Hey guys you ready to do some webcasting." I don't make eye contact with him, "Frednerd."

"Sam."

After about half an hour, the show was finally over. "And we are clear. Great show guys."

"Yeah well I got to get going I forgot to feed frothy."

I ran out the door as quick as I could not wanting to deal with their questions. I had just got down to the lobby when I felt something grab my wrist. I was about to swing round and punch them in the face when I realised who it was. "What do you want?"

"Sam why do you keep avoiding me? It seems every time I come near you, you run away. I know we have never really had the best relationship but I still thought you were my friend."

"I… Don't know what you're talking about." I didn't make eye contact with him for fear of asking the one question that keeps running thought my mind.

"Sam, don't start this with me you have been avoiding me all week and," he looked down and whispered the last part "I miss you."

"What why would you miss me it's been probably been the best week of your life. Your personal bully left you alone and you got to spend the week with your beloved Carly."

"Sam… of course I missed you. You're my best friend, I know we fight all the time but I wouldn't have it any other way."

I looked down for a while thinking of a response. "Why did you say 'that I see?'?"

"What?"

"The other night you said all this stuff and said that guys will see the Sam that you see." It was all coming out now and I didn't care I just wanted answers.

"Is this what the avoiding is all about?" I did a small nod not trusting myself to reply.

"Sam, I do believe all that I said the other night. You are beautiful and strong and smart. I wouldn't change you even if I could."

I stood there speechless. "Why?" wait did I say that out loud.

"Why? ... Because I love you Sam." My head whipped up and I looked him dead in the eyes. "You … Love …. What?"

Freddie grabbed my hands and gave a small smile. "Sam I've always loved you. I was just to chicken to say it but this last week has been torcher not being able to talk to you and it made me realise more that I can't live my life without you in it. You can laugh, you can punch me, or you can just run away. But just know there is someone who would pick you." And then he did something I can't even explain, he kissed me. Now I've not kissed many guys, ok I've literally kissed Freddie and oh yeah that's it. But … Wow. He wrapped his arms around my waist, my arms somehow going around his neck. Pulling me closer so there was no space between us, but the need for breath became too great and we parted. I kept my eyes closed for a few more seconds thinking if I opened them it would all be a dream. But I opened my eyes and it wasn't a dream Freddie was still standing in front of me smiling. "uhh…" Not knowing what to say, this was all new territory for me. Freddie had just laid his heart out on the table and kissed me and I can't think of anything to say.

"Sam, I know this is a lot, how about you still go home and then we can talk tomorrow, say 2pm on the fire escape."

I managed a small nod and a smile, still in shock. He kissed my cheek, then walked back to the lift "Bye Sam."

"Bye Freddie." I whispered after him.

I got home my mind spinning. Not 20 minutes ago the guy I bully and make life miserable said he loved me.

Time to get honest with myself I have always loved Freddie, even before I knew what that was. See, I met him before Carly and I thought he was dorky but cute and we were best friends from the second we met at the park by my house. But after that I didn't see him for another 2 years. That made us 7. So I met Carly when I was 8 and my violent side started getting worse, my dad had just left and my sister was always being annoying so I decided at the young age of 8 to look after myself hint the violence. But when we were 9 Carly got a new neighbour. Freddie. He then fell in love with Carly. Forgetting all about me and even though we hung out at a park for a week like we knew each other years. So I hit him. Punched him. Kicked him. Emotionally damaged him. You get the idea. But I had never stopped thinking about him ever. As the years went on I felt guiltier about hurting him but then I would hear him say " _I love Carly."_ The guilt would go away, immediately. A series of events happened that made my feelings stronger, the fire escape, the girl choice dance, the taco truck incident, the fan war… etc. I knew I was in love with him. But how could he love me he loved Carly, he and everyone always loved _Carly._ I need to sleep this off. I got into bed and laid there trying to sleep but I just stared at my ceiling, my brain not switching off. But somewhere along the line my eyes closed, I didn't realise until I woke up at 12pm the next day.

* * *

After 1hr and a half of getting ready I was finally leaving mine to head to Bushwell Plaza. My mind still wouldn't shut up, everything that had transpired these last few days and every little thing that involved Freddie was running through my already confused head. What am I going to say to him? How am I going to explain that the only reason I have hurt him over all these years is that he hurt me? I don't even know where to start; unfortunately I was already at Bushwell no more time to think I just had to get this over with.

 _Knock Knock_

Memories of our first kiss reaching the fore front of my mind; "Hey." Freddie was already on the fire escape sitting on the stairs; I perched on the window seal, like old times. "Hey Sam; I'm glad you came."

A small smile spread onto my lips, I shook it off I needed answers before anything could happen. I took a breath not wanting to break the silence we found ourselves in, "What happened to you loving Carly?"

Freddie looked taken back at my sudden question; what I assumed he was getting together his thoughts before replying; "Do you want the whole story or the cliff notes?"

"Whole story."

"Ok; I never loved her. It was and always has been you. When I came back to Seattle the first thing I wanted to do was find you again; yes I do remember the park." He must of realised I was looking shocked. "I wanted to become as close as we were then but when I saw Carly and you together I panicked, you had found a new friend and seemed closer to her than you ever were to me, even though we only knew each other for a week. Look I'm not blaming you this is all my fault, I should have not put up this fake _love for Carly_ and expect to get away with it. I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me but I never forgot about you, that's one of the main reasons we came back. I kept begging my mum because I never found anyone as cool as I thought that young blond chick was from the park. Ok that's all I've got."

I sat there for what felt like hours; I do believe that it was only a few seconds. But I was in shock. He did remember me, I love Carly but we never bonded as quickly as Freddie and I did. I have always wanted Freddie to say these things but now that they have been said I don't know what to do, the only question that came to mind was, "Why did it take you 9 years to tell me the truth?"

"I really don't know. I never thought and I still don't know how you would react if I told the truth, but with how upset you got with Camren I just didn't want you thinking that Carly was always the better option. You by far are." He said this with a smile, and I was starting to believe what he was saying to me.

"You know I never forgot you either."

"Really?"

"Yeah I always wanted my cute dorky park buddy to come back home."

"Wait… Cute?"

"Shut Up. Anyway when you left, so did my dad and I just wanted to learn how to take care of myself so from then on I hurt anyone that I thought or did hurt me. Then you came back and the first thing you did was pine over Carly and my instincts kicked in and I hurt you like you hurt me."

"Sam… I'm so sorry…"

"No let me finish. Freddie I have always loved you from the second we met at the park until now. Every time I hit, punched or kicked you I always felt guilt, but you would compare me to Carly and that guilt would go and be replaced by heart break and I would hit you again. It was a continual cycle. But if you are telling me the truth so will I. Freddie Benson, I Sam Puckett am completely, madly head over heels in love with you."

It didn't take long for Freddie to react he walked over to me and smashed his lips on mine. Caught up in the moment I wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands found place on my waist. Sparks flew between us, fireworks exploding in my head, I've never felt so alive in my whole life. But to soon was it broken that breathe was needed. "umm…"

I smiled "Good work"

We both started laughing, what could have been an awkward moment wasn't because it was just two people who are completely comfortable around each other. "So what happens now?"

"I think it goes like this, Sam Puckett I love you more than I love anyone, would you do me the greatest honour and become my girlfriend."

I looked at him, "You know that might have been the cheesiest thing you have ever said. But putting that aside I would love to."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please Review :D Have a good Day.  
**


	2. Do we have to tell?

**Chapter 2: Do we have to tell?**

 **Thanks for the views- over 100 :D It's nice people still ship Seddie! Anyway next chapter - Enjoy :)**

* * *

After an hour sat on the fire escape, talking kissing and laughing my phone began to ring. We pulled away from each other to allow me to answer. "Sup"

"Hey Sam, I was just wondering if you were coming over, I need help picking out my outfit for my first official date with Camron."

"Yeah I'll be there soon, give me half hour."

"Thanks Sam you're the best!"

"Bye" "Bye"

After we hung up Freddie looked confused "Why did you say half hour it would take a second to get to hers?"

"umm… I don't know?"

"Yeah you do…I'm not mad and it gives us more time to be together but I'm just curious."

"Ok… do we… urr.. do we want to tell everyone right away that we are _together"_

"Huh?"

"Look if we tell everyone there will be questions and more questions that I just don't want to answer. Also this enormous pressure will be put on us waiting for us to fail because no one will understand how we can go from fighting to happy in a day. Ok I sound crazy if you want people to know I understand and we can but… I don't know."

"Sam if you don't feel comfortable telling everyone right away, we don't have to. I want you to be happy and if keeping this between us for a while will make you happy then that is what we shall do."

"Are you sure?" I said sheepishly

"Of course, I have been waiting for this day for years I am not going to mess it up now. Also what you said makes sense, we can just be us together without living up to expectations of others. I think this will work out well."

"Ok. So I still have 25 minutes, I wonder how we could fill this time?"

"I can think of a few ways." Freddie said raising an eyebrow.

"Carls I'm here" I yelled when I entered the Shays apartment. I had just left Freddie's after making out for 20 minutes we talked about how we were going to keep this all a secret. I think the plan will work, we just have to be careful when around others. We are going to keep our _frenemy_ act going when with others and then uses our moms as excuses to leave Carly's early. They are both crazy so I don't think it will be hard to do.

"Hey Sam, how was your morning I thought you would come by earlier."

"Nah I had only just woken up when you rang, so I was going to head over any way." A lying expert.

"Fair enough, were you staying up watching extreme cheerleading again?"

"Yeah but can you blame me?"

"Okay… Any way I don't know what to wear tonight, he is taking me to a fancy French place and then to a movie, so do I go fancy, fancy casual, casual? I just don't know. I feel like I haven't been on a date in ages." I rolled my eyes, I love Carly, she is of course like a sister to me, but sometimes I just can't be dealing with the drama over boys. "Didn't you go on a date like 3 weeks ago?"

"Yeah and it was a disaster and ages ago. I just want this one to go well is that so wrong?"

"No come on kid lets go search your closet."

 **Freddie's Pov**

Sam had been gone an hour, I said I'd pop over soon to see Carly before she went on her date and then we were going hang out. Now if you told me 2 weeks ago that Sam Puckett and I were going out I wouldn't believe you. For years I have loved her and been an idiot hiding that from her behind a fake love for Carly and then even going out with her, even though it was only a week. But now I have her, I can tell her she looks beautiful, comfort her when she's having a bad day, kiss her. It is perfect. After our first kiss I knew no one could have taken her place in my heart and I was gone forever, she was and always will be my true love. So she wants to keep it a secret and to be honest, I think it's a brilliant idea. We can understand our relationship together without prying eyes and once someone knows everyone will and then we would have to deal with the crazy icarly fans and that is something I don't want to deal with right away.

It just turned 5:30, Carly would be leaving for her date soon, might as well go over now.

"Hey Spence, you doing alright?" When I walked into the Shays apartment he was lying on the couch in his PJs watching a cooking show on TV.

"Oh hey Freddo, I'm good, I thought you would be over sooner."

"Nah, I was doing stuff at home for school."

"Fair anyway the girls are upstairs, Carly's stressing over clothes for a date. Now do you know anything about this guy? He's going to treat Carly right?"

"Yeah Spence he's alright, he's really nice to Carly at school and seems to make her happy." Not as happy as me because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have an awesome new girlfriend. But for obvious reasons I didn't tell Spencer that.

"Ok, I'll trust your opinion. Any who I'm going to go take a bubble bath."

"A bubble bath?"

"No umm... I mean a manly shower… any way later."

I just shook my head, I am never going to fully understand that man. Then headed up to Carly's bedroom.

 _Knock Knock_

"Hey it's Freddie"

"Come in Freddie" I pushed to door of Carly's bedroom open "Sup Fredward" Sam winked at me. "Demon, so what's going on here?"

"Carly's stressing over her date tonight. Which I still think is stupid, haven't you and Cameron being going at for over a week?"

"Well technically but we weren't able to go out _out_ until tonight, hint the first official date, hint the nerves, hint the two hours we've been here picking an outfit!"

"Ok, Ok Carls I get it no need to burst a blood vessel." I looked over at Sam, I want to take her on a date, but how can I if we are trying to keep this a secret. Even if we go somewhere far we might get spotted by an iCarly fan. Actually I think I have an idea. If I go now I can have it all set up for later. I look at my phone to come up with a cover, "Oh man I got to go, my mom's come home early and is having a fit that I didn't sign my shower contract. I'll pop back before you go Carly."

"Alright see you later. Good luck with your mom."

"Thanks Carls, see you guys later."

"Later Benson." "Puckett." I left the room and walked back to mine time to get this set up.

 **Sam's Pov**

"Ok now _he's_ gone we can finish picking your outfit so I can get some ham."

"Fine I've narrowed it down to these 3, no 5. Yeah 5." This was going to be torcher. I wonder why Freddie left, he said his mom wasn't coming home till midnight which is why we could hang out later. Oh well maybe she forgot something I'll ask him later.

After another 45 minutes she was finally ready and Camron was going to be here in 15. "Yo, Yo." Freddie was back, finally, there's only so much date Carly I can take. "Did you sign your wittle contact for your mummy?"

"Shut it Sam, and yes but she didn't trust that I actually " _double pooed"_ so made me shower again, and made me re-sign the contract." Carly and I started laughing at his misfortune, but after I gave him a small smile to show I didn't mean it, he obviously knew it was an act because he smiled back.

"Anyway enough about my misfortune, I see you finally found an outfit very nice Carls."

"Thanks," she looked down at her phone, "Ah Camron is on his way up." While Carly started running around panicking again I walked over to Freddie, "You haven't just had another shower, your hair is to dry."

"Well maybe I didn't, but I couldn't tell Carly what I was really doing now could I?"

Now I was curious, "Ok, what were you really doing?"

"Hmm… maybe if you still decide to come over to mine once Carly's gone you can find out." "Well you've got yourself a deal."

 _Knock Knock_

"Carly calm, Cameron is here." I walked over to Carly and pushed her to the door, "have fun kid." She opened the door "Hey Cameron."

"Hey beautiful. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, buy guys don't kill each other while I'm gone."

"Bye Carly." "Later kid have fun."

Once Carly left I turned to Freddie and gave him a small kiss, "Man I've been wanting to do that since I left yours." He leaned over and kissed me again, "So you want to see my surprise?"

"Yeah ok,"

"Wait is Spence still here wont he wonder where you have gone?"

"Nah he left a while ago for the junkyard."

"Ok let's go then." He grabbed my hand and pulled me next door, he led me into his dining room where the table was set up like a romantic restaurant. I was in awe. "What is all this?"

"Well when Carly was talking about her first date, I thought if we keep this a secret we can't really do that since we could get recognised so I thought this was the next best thing." He smiled a shy smile waiting for my reaction. The biggest smile spread across my face and pulled him over in a massive hug, "this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I was now blushing I'm not normally this affectionate. I released him, punched him in the shoulder, coughed "so... what's to eat dork."

He just laughed "sit and I'll go get it." I smiled and made my way over to the table.

"Dinner is served."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2 - Freddie being as cheesy as ever, but they decided to keep it quiet what could go wrong?  
**

 **Please Review - It would be nice to hear if people are enjoying it (and if my English is good enough) Have a nice Day x**


	3. I Don't Want Anyone Else

**Chapter 3: I Don't Want Anyone Else.**

 **I'm Back 250 views at my last check :D :D :D Thank you all so much: Hope you enjoy the next chappy**

* * *

"No way you did not?"

"I swear, did you never wonder why I disappeared for that afternoon?"

"Well yeah but I never thought it was because you were beating up that jock who stole my backpack"

"Hey you are my nub I can make your life a misery no one else. He should have known that"

"Well thanks anyway I think." We both stated laughing at that, "So now that we are together would you ease up on messing with me?"

"No." She said so quick it was like a reflex. "Seriously, I thought you only hurt me because you didn't know how to express your feelings, you have now so why keep up the teasing?"

"Well that may have been the reason I started and one of the reasons it got worse was because I would get angry but it's still fun teasing you and your mother. How about I ease up on the hitting, win win for both of us. But when we are with other people it might get worse so it doesn't look odd?"

"Ok, sounds fair. And it probably would be weird you not constantly ripping on me." We both smiled at each other and a new tension filled the room. Our eyes connected and slowly our faces became closer together, until my lips connected with hers. I pulled her up from her chair onto my lap as my arms wrapped around her waist and hers found place on my neck. "Wow, I don't know if I'm going to get used to that?" I said as we parted. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good defiantly good, so good I think we should continue." And that's what we did for the rest of the evening until Sam got a text from Carly saying she was coming home and that she wanted to discuss her date with Cameron.

* * *

"Ok I really have to go now, Carly is nearly home so she is going to want to know where I am. I was meant to be sat on her couch eating chicken not here making out with you."

"I'm glad you were though."

"Yeah me too, look why don't you just come over with me and we can say you had nothing to do and I couldn't be bothered to make you leave?"

"That could work." We smiled at each other kissed one last time and got up to leave to re-enter Carly's. "I hope Spencer isn't back yet because wont he realise we haven't been there all day?"

"He shouldn't be, normally after he leaves the junkyard, him and Soko go to his Grandma's for milk and cookies. So he won't be back for another couple of hours."

"Sweet" I bent down to pick the lock, did it in under 5 seconds' personal best! Once inside we made it look like we had been there a while, Freddie got us sodas out of the fridge and I made the couch look sat on. Freddie re-joined me and gave me my drink. "So when do you think Carly will be back?"

"Well her text said "just left the theatre Cameron is walking me home, how sweet, should be home in 10-15 minutes" That was about 10 minutes ago so any minute now really."

As if on cue Carly walked through the door with a goofy look on her face. "That was the best date of my life! I couldn't be happier right now" Carly then promptly danced around the living room until she tripped and fell onto the floor. "Right back to reality, hey Freddie what are you doing here?"

"Nothing better to do."

"And Sam didn't kick you out straight away?"

"Nah, I thought I'd be the kind person I am and let the nub stay here, I did make him get me food but that's the price you pay for mama's company. Anyway kid how was your date, good from the reaction you had coming in?" By now Carly had gotten back up and was sat in the chair opposite the couch; and I successfully changed the subject might I add. "Oh it was wonderful Sam, wait do you mind hearing about this Freddie I don't want it to be awkward for you?"

"Don't worry its fine Carly, no awkward feelings here, I'm just happy you're happy." Yeah it better not be awkward anymore since he promised me he felt nothing for Carly anymore. I couldn't deal with that betrayal.

"Oh good." Why did Carly look disappointed and upset that Freddie wasn't awkward? Weird. Maybe she wanted him to leave? Maybe I'm just seeing things because I am paranoid? "Anyway, he was so lovely and courteous. It was like we had known each other for ages. Oh and Sam he has a brother and he said he would set you too up so we could double. I thought with you being single it wouldn't be a problem but I thought I would check anyway."

I looked at Freddie his eyes had doubled in size, wow that's how I'm feeling inside. "You know I am feeling awkward, I think I'm going to go to bed. See you girls tomorrow." I watched Freddie leave, he looked really defeated and sad did he really think I would say yes to Carly? I love him why would I jeopardise that?

"You know that's lovely and all Carly but I'm happy being single at the moment. No need to set me up or anything."

"Come on Sam, that can't be true, me and you were fighting over Cameron so you must want a boyfriend, and this way he may be better than Cameron for you and it would be so cool to double. Please Please Please."

"No. Stop Carly. I don't want to double and it would be to awkward for me, after chasing after Cameron for so long and then promptly go out with his brother instead. So I'm ok, please stop trying to set me up I am fine the way things worked out."

"Oh I just wanted you to be happy, but I understand where you are coming from. But if you ever change your mind..."

"No."

"Fine, Fine. I'm going to run upstairs and change into my pjs, you staying the night?" "Yeah I have no where better to go" Once Carly had run upstairs I got up to go across the hall I needed to make sure Freddie knew I would never go out with someone else when I was with him.

"Freddie" "Freddie" "Freddie," I yelled while banging on his door. Oh I give up I'm picking the lock. I walk into his apartment and go straight to his bedroom. His bedroom had shelves up covered in weird computer parts and galaxy wars statues. Fortunately he got rid of his lame proton cruiser sheets and has settled for plain red and blue ones. "Freddie what was that back there?"

"Sam what are you doing here I thought you would be talking to Carly about your double date." He said in a sad defeated tone.

"Freddie what are you even going on about, I am not going on a double date with Carly and Cameron."

"But why wouldn't you, you really liked that Cameron bloke so getting to go out with his single and available brother would seem perfect." Ok does he have no respect for me?

"Freddie how dare you think so little of me, we start going out less than 7 hours ago and you think I would ditch you just because some guy who I didn't even really like that much has a brother who may or may not be good looking like him wants to go on a double date with me?" I was now yelling, why is he questioning me like that?

"Sam, look I'm sorry. I am going to be completely honest with you. I just got jealous ok, I have been wanting to go out with you for as long as I can remember and I love you more than I have ever loved anyone; and I just lost it ok it's _because_ we have been going out 7 hours I was so scared. It's got nothing to do with me not trusting you it's just me and my insecurity, no one ever picks me really."

I was filled with guilt, I need to make sure he knows I pick him once and for all so those stupid insecurities go. "Freddie," I said in a soft tone, "there is no one else I would rather be with than you. Carly could ask me to go on hundreds of dates and my answer would always be the same. No. I Love You! No one else, and I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Promise me that you won't feel like that again. You have been picked and that's never going to change."

At that moment Freddie grabbed me by the waist pulling me closer to him. Fireworks erupted in my head when I felt his lips capture mine. I had never been as happy as I was in that moment. Once we pulled away from each other he looked into my eyes with true sincerity in his eyes, "You were my first choice and _that's_ never going to change."

* * *

 **Hope You enjoyed it Please Review Love hearing what people are thinking :D Have a nice day xx  
**


	4. It's an Emergency (A Carly Emergency)

**Chapter 4: It's an Emergency (A Carly Emergency)**

 **Hi Everyone;**

 **We are over 500 views now so to celebrate here is the next chapter**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Freddie's Pov**

 _1 Month Later_

Well what can I say, the last month has been the best month of my whole entire life. Today is exactly one month since Sam and I became a couple, and things couldn't be better. Now I may be the happiest I have ever been but that doesn't mean the last 4 weeks haven't come with its struggles. Sam and I don't fight as much as we used to do, but like we talked about with us keeping it to ourselves we still _fight_ in front of others. Then there is the problem with keeping it a secret, now don't get me wrong I still think it was the right decision to keep it a secret; our friends, our Web Show and our school would be to interfering and if we didn't have a solid foundation when we came out what was stopping them from breaking us up. But if we knew that we were good together, nothing could break us up and we would be able to survive people's scrutiny. But it has come with its problems. Take 3 weeks ago, we had only been going out just over a week and we were hanging out at her place, her mom wasn't home and we didn't want to risk running into Carly or Spencer over at mine.

 _"_ _So I was thinking we could drive up to Olympia on Saturday and go out for a date. People at school wouldn't be there and if we made ourselves look a bit different people wouldn't recognise us from iCarly." Sam and I were cuddling on her sofa watching some re-run of a 90s show not that we were really paying attention._

 _"_ _Sounds great baby. Should we say meet at mine at 5:30 that should give us enough time to get up there for a reasonable dinner time."_

 _"_ _I think we should celebrate us coming up with a plan."_

 _"_ _Oh should we, now what did you have in mind?" She raised her eyebrow up at me in a suggestive manner, "I think you know." I smirked back at her and just as I was leaning down to kiss her, her bleeding phone went off. A big 'Carly' filled the screen, I pulled back and groaned._

 _"_ _Hey Carly, what's up?" Sam gave me an apologetic look, I gave her a small smile trying to put across that it was ok and not her fault._

 _"_ _No I said I couldn't come round me and my mom were going to therapy and then shopping."_

 _"_ _Yes… I know …. What …. Fine I'll be there in 20 minutes…. See ya." Sam groaned when she hung up._

 _"_ _What do you mean you'll be there in 20 minutes?"_

 _"_ _Carly is being a drama queen apparently she complains when I am around all the time but the one day I decide to not go to hers I get complained at."_

 _"_ _What did she even need?"_

 _"_ _Oh I don't know she just said she had an emergency and being a best friend you can't not come over for that, it's in the job description."_

 _"_ _Well I could give you a lift since I have my car with me and it would only take 5 minutes to get there so we will just have to use these 15 minutes wisely." I gave her a small smile and raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Well what are we waiting for?" She smiled at me and leaned forward and our lips met._

* * *

 _We pulled up into the parking garage of my building, still not happy about our afternoon being cut short. "If you go in and I will come up in 10 minutes so it doesn't look like we came in together."_

 _"_ _Ok, I'm really sorry about this, if I see an opportunity to leave I will make up some kind of excuse if not I'll text you to come over instead." I nodded slowly still with a sad smile. "Love you, see you later." She kissed me and started to get out of the car, I pulled her back kissed her again for a few minutes, once we parted "Love you too." I smiled and she finally left._

 _I leaned back into my chair and sighed I wish sometimes we could scream our relationship from the roof tops but then I think again knowing it's still best keeping it silent at the moment. I guess I would just have to wait._

 _After about 10 minutes I left the car park and went up to my apartment, while I was unlocking my door I heard yelling coming from the apartment across from me, Carly's, the same apartment my girlfriend had just entered. Being the nosey guy that I am I tried to listen to what was being said._

 _"_ _NO!"_

 _"_ _Come on Sam it's just one date, you don't have to see the guy again if you don't hit it off. But I think you will."_

 _"_ _Carly how can you not understand the word, No! Was this really the emergency you called me over for?"_

 _"_ _Yes, because this is an emergency. I want you to be happy therefore emergency."_

 _"_ _I am happy, why do you think I need a boyfriend to be happy?"_

 _"_ _I don't I… Look I just know happy I am with Cameron and I want that for you."_

 _"_ _Carly, I love you and I understand you want to do something nice for me but I don't need you to set me up. When I find someone that I like, I can sort it myself. But if I ever get to the point that it's going nowhere I will come to you for help. Just please enough of the setting up, please."_

 _"_ _Fine. I will try to stop with the match making. But is there someone you like?"_

 _"_ _Carly!"_

 _"_ _Right right. Stopping."_

 _"_ _Why don't we just stop all of this bickering and watch a movie or something and move pass this."_

 _"_ _Ok sounds good, oh I got a new dvd the other day I'll run up and get it, it has action for you and romance for me so it should be a good balance. Be right back"_

 _I heard Carly run upstairs so I decided to come in and talk to Sam. "Hey" Sam jumped and turned around, once she gained her composure she smiled, "Hey, did you happen to hear any of that?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, she called you over here to set you up. That seems crazy even for Carly."_

 _"_ _I know it's ridiculous. Why she thinks she always needs to meddle in my love life I will never know. I think I'm doing ok, granted it did take me 10 years to tell the guy I love that I do love him." She gave me a small smile, she quickly looked around the room and gave my cheek a small kiss. "Hey why don't you stay for the movie say your mom was driving you insane and you needed a break." We heard a noise and Sam made a B-line for the kitchen, while I made myself comfey on the couch._

 _"_ _Sam I found the movie, sorry it took so long Spencer was playing on my computer again so I was telling him off. Oh Hey Freddie what are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _My mom was driving me insane so is it cool if I hang here for a while, she has got a new tick spray and I really don't want to deal with that right now."_

 _"_ _Fine by me, Sam?"_

 _"_ _Huh what, I was eating chicken" We both look round to see Sam sat at the kitchen table with a nearly bare chicken carcass. "Sam that was mine and Spencer's dinner"_

 _"_ _You're the one who invited me round for your "emergency" and you don't expect me to eat the food in the fridge, did you specify that I couldn't eat the contents of your fridge? No. So really it's your own fault. And anyway what do you want?"_

 _"_ _Freddie wants to know if he can stay and watch the movie with us. I said it was fine I was just wondering if you were alright with it."_

 _"_ _Ughh the doof is staying, fine as long as after the movie he takes me to get a smoothie on him." She raised her eyebrow at me, and I gave her my classic smirk back. "Fine. Even that's better than my mother right now."_

 _"_ _Great I'll put the movie on."_

* * *

 _Now everything seems fine why would this be an issue for keeping it a secret? Well not being able to cuddle up with your girlfriend when sat next to each other being pressed together so close you could smell the perfume she wore. Or not being able to kiss ever while in the room together, or anything we had to be the same as we were before; which meant quick quips, insults and no romantic contact. But the worse part was when Carly decided to tag along to the smoothie because she's our best friend and why wouldn't she want to come. But when we were there the previous conversation came up because Cameron and his brother walked in._

 _"_ _Oh hey babe. I didn't know you would be here." Cameron just walked over to our table, bringing his "brother" along with him. "Yeah Sam made Freddie buy her a smoothie, why don't you join us. Josh this is Freddie and this is Sam." Carly gestured to us, hopefully no one saw the fake smiles that were plastered on our faces. "Hi Sam, I've heard loads about you. Shame you couldn't make our date the other night. Is your mom ok?"_

 _Sam and I looked at us confused mom? Her mom was fine. "My mom is fine why would there be something wrong with her?"_

 _"_ _Well Carly said you couldn't make our date the other night because you were looking after your mom because she had bad surgery."_

 _"_ _Oh did she now? Look Josh you seem like a nice guy but I'm really not looking for anything right now. Carly was just hoping I would change my mind." Sam turned her head and glared at her best friend._

 _"_ _Oh it's ok, maybe one day then."_

 _"_ _Maybe. But now this has gotten sufficiently awkward I am going to go, my mom will still want to go shopping. See you later." Sam got quickly up a left the smoothie, not before giving Carly another dirty look._

 _So you can see how all of this ended Carly ran after Sam they argued made up and spent the rest of the day together._

* * *

And that is what the last month has been like. One minute I would be hanging out with my girlfriend and she would get a call with an "emergency". Carly did keep some of her promise she did cut down how many dates she tried to set Sam up on but the odd few kept slipping through the cracks. The only reason I think Sam was forgiving her was because we were keeping this massive secret from her.

But back to reality I needed to plan something big for our one month anniversary. Issues being running into people we know, getting another call the possibilities of issues are endless. But I wanted this to be special because I don't think either of us thought we would last this long together and I never thought I would actually get to this point in my life where I was with the girl of my dreams.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Done - Please Review I hope for over 10 reviews for next update :D**

 **Bye xx**


	5. Am I going soft?

**Hi Seddie Fans! Please don't be made about the long time since an update. I don't really know why I haven't updated in so long. I keep opening the file and thinking I should write more but then close it and carry on with something else. I have no excuse so 'm expecting this story to no longer have people read it but I might as well update since I have written this.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Am I going soft?**

 **Sam's Pov**

I have never been this happy in my life. Don't tell Freddie that he will get a big head. But it's true, The Sam Puckett has gone soft. But only in private, I do have a reputation to protect here. We have been secretly dating now for over a month. For our one month anniversary Freddie set up his apartment like he did for our 'first' date. There were candles everywhere, roses, and he had rented my favourite movie that wasn't a horror movie, he said that they might bring down the tone. But to be completely honest we didn't really watch any of it, if you know what I mean. So things are going great. Well, I use great in terms of me and Freddie, but everything surrounding it isn't.

So not only do I have Carly constantly wanting to set me up on dates, which we had words about and she has calmed down to an extent but she has her slips. I also have to deal with people questioning why I look happier than usual, why I am being nicer to Freddie, and why I am not around Carly's as much anymore. I don't understand the Freddie one because I always thought I was being just as mean to him as I was before but apparently I'm lovely to him now, I should probably ask him to amp up the dork when we are with other people so I want to hit him more. Also I need to start controlling the happiness, because anyone that knows me knows I spend most my time with a resting bitch face except when I am eating but now I smile. Like what is wrong with me. Oh who am I kidding I am becoming soft in private and in public. Like take last week it was the day after our month anniversary and of course I was happy but I'm not very good at hiding it apparently.

* * *

 _Last Week:_

 _I walked into school the morning after our_ _monthiversary_ _, ah man I sound like Carly, and anyway I walked into school like I normally would but apparently something was different. I looked around and people were staring at me and quietly whispering, now this doesn't normally bother me but it was kind of off putting. My suspicions we confirmed when the big sack of potatoes came up to me. "Sam, why do you look so_ happy _. You're actually smiling…wait have you done something to my locker? Oh nooo," He didn't even let me reply he ran off screaming thinking I had done something to mess with him, which I probably will now, he has basically said for me to. Oh I'm getting side tracked, I was walking to my locker, and I started thinking about last night, it was so romantic it was just like our first 'date'. I finally reached my locker "Hey Carls"_

 _"_ _Hey Sam" She said before looking up from her text book, "Sam is that you, your smiling. Wait did you have fried chicken for breakfast again because I have told you that isn't a good meal to start your day off with."_

 _"_ _What No, and I'm not smiling, why would I be. See no smile." I said as I focused on frowning._

 _"_ _You're doing it again. If it wasn't chicken, what made you so happy? Not that it's a bad thing, it's nice to see you smile." Wait I'm doing it again, I'm not even noticing myself smiling, what it wrong with me?_

 _If I think about it I know what is making me happy but it's not like I can just come out and say that, come on Puckett you're a class A liar think of an excuse. "Oh last night my mom actually came home sober and not with an idiot so we were able to watch Surgery fails together it was really nice, that must have had more of an effect on me than I thought". Honestly my mom is getting better she doesn't bring in sleazes as much and that did happen just at the weekend not yesterday._

 _"_ _Oh wow, that's awesome. It makes sense that that would make you happy because of your rocky relationship."_

 _"_ _Yeah,"_

 _"_ _Morning Girls." Freddie just arrived, I have to make sure I don't smile more; that would definitely give our cover away. "Hey Freddie, have you noticed Sam looking happier lately?"_

 _"_ _Oh has she, no I haven't noticed? I wonder why she looks so happy, something wonderful and amazing must have happened in her life." He gave me a cocky grin, how can someone be so frustrating and sexy at the same time. Ugh don't think about that you will start smiling again. I glared at him but when Carly looked down I poked my tongue out at him, I may be in love with the boy but I'm still me. "Well I might be happier but it's none of your business, you can just enjoy me not hitting you as much today because I'm apparently in a good mood."_

 _"_ _Really, I get to have a break when Sam is happy, what can I do to make this a regular occurrence?"_

 _"_ _You…Make me Happy? Ha. Unless you are bent over in excruciating pain you will never be the cause of my happiness." I wink at him just to let him know I don't mean it. "Ok that's enough you two. Anyway I'm going to run I'm meeting Cameron at his locker don't kill each other while I'm gone. See you in class Freddie." Carly said while packing up her stuff and walking off in the other direction._

 _I looked around to see if anyone was watching us, the coast seemed to be clear, and so I inched forward to my boyfriend. "So Miss Puckett what is the real reason for this over happiness? " He gave me a sly smirk, "Oh I don't know just some guy cooking for me."_

 _"_ _Oh really and who is this mysterious chef?"_

 _"_ _Oh I don't think you know them." Somehow through our teasing we had gotten even closer together and were practically on top of each other. I looked down and saw how close we were "Um should we go somewhere more private?"_

 _"_ _Good idea meet you at the usual place? We have about 15 minutes till class starts."_

 _I nodded and turned around to walk the other way, full well knowing Freddie was watching me leave. I finally got to the abandoned classroom we were meeting at. No one ever really came back here now, I used to always come here to skip lessons but now I have some company when I come here. One of the best things about this room you can get to it from four different locations of the school so Freddie and I are never spotted coming here together. "Hey" I turn around to see that Freddie had just walked in, "Hey yourself." He walked over to me and the next thing I know is we are in the middle of a heated make out session. "Dam I have been wanting to that since I saw you this morning." Freddie said after we broke the kiss. I gave him a huge grin, "dittio"._

 _After at least 10 more minutes of kissing we broke apart knowing we needed to start thinking about going back to school. "So why was Carly going on about you being happy this morning? I didn't think that was a big deal." We were currently sat in the corner with my head on his chest and his arm around me._

 _"_ _Well I think it has to do with the fact I always have a constant resting bitch face on rather than a smile. And lately cos of some nub I can't stop smiling and being happy."_

 _"_ _Aww I make the unbreakable Sam Puckett Happy. That is a great achievement."_

 _With a straight face I turned to Freddie "I wasn't talking about you nub." Fear flashed across Freddie's face, while a smirk came across mine. "What..wha..wait.. You horrible horrible person. You know how gullible I am. Why?" I just leaned over to him chuckling and kissed him. "Cos it's fun"_

 _After a few more minutes we had to leave lessons were about to start and if we didn't leave now we would be late, and Mr Punctual here can't have that. "So Study hall?"_

 _"_ _See you there." He gave me another quick kiss and left the room. The rest of the day Carly kept giving me weird looks. She obviously didn't buy my mother being nice to me causing me to be so happy. I don't know I thought that was a good excuse. It was nearly the end of the day and Carly was getting on my last nerve. "Carly will you stop staring at me!"_

 _"_ _What I wasn't staring at you.." I gave her a long cold stare, "Ok I was but I just don't understand. I know you said it was your mom but when she has been nice to you before it has never caused this reaction."_

 _"_ _So maybe I just believe it more this time."_

 _"_ _Right… I still don't believe you. I will find out I always do." That sent a chill down my spine. One thing that Carly is very good at is never letting things go until she gets her way. So that freaked me out. I would have to talk to Freddie about this and find out ways to make me less happy; and especially when he is around._

* * *

So now not only do I have to deal with hiding my relationship I have to deal with hiding my happiness. It's not a really good situation, it's times like these that I feel like we should just come out with it and tell people we are together, but then I freak out thinking about people's opinions and judgements and decide keeping it quiet is best. I just hope it will get better.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that update I will try and update sooner next time**

 **So Bye for now x**


	6. Something is going on with her

**Wow a new chapter so sooon! Thank you to everyone that read it since the update I can't quit believe it your all so lovely! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Something is going on with her**

 **Sam's Pov**

"So x = 4.6" Carly said to Freddie. They were sat on the bean bags studying for our upcoming maths exam, I was meant to be but I'm Sam. I was still worried about keeping my relationship a secret which still wasn't going well. But I feel like later when I sneak round Freddie's he will make me study, talking of which we should be leaving soon, time to make up an excuse to leave.

"Yeah that's what I got. Cool, I think we are set for this exam tomorrow." Freddie looked at his watch, "Woah is that the time, my mom is going to freak if I'm not home soon. See you tomorrow Carly. Later Sam." With that the boy ran out the room.

"Well since the geek is gone I guess that's the end of studying lets watch Girly Cow." I get up to grab the remote, this may seem pointless and that I'm making myself stay longer by suggesting we watch TV but if I know Carly the way I do she will say.. "Sam we have this exam tomorrow, Freddie may be gone but we should still keep studying." Ah as if on clock work.

"Ugh… Well if you keep studying I'm gunna run, I can watch _surgery fails_ at home. Later Carls"

"Sam you have to study… and she's gone." I heard Carly say as I closed the door. Why would I want to study, who does she think I am, oh well.

I ran out of the Shay's place did a quick look around me and knocked on the door of her neighbour. "Hey Sam, right on time" He said as he leaned into kiss me, which I happily reciprocated. "Hi to you too. But maybe we should go inside we don't know who might walk past"

"Good Idea. Just head into my room I'll meet you there" Freddie said as he closed his front door. I did as he said and headed into his room. Of course his room was so neat, it was like the complete opposite of mine you can actually see floor. I decided to make myself comfortable on his bed and turned on his tv to _surgery fails_ I mean I did tell Carly I was watching it I can't completely lie.

"I'm back with snacks Sam, I got chips, ham and soa….ahhhh what is that on my tv."

"Oh hey Freddie. Yay Food!" I took the tray out of his hands and sat back down, not answering his previous question. "Sam seriously what is that, it's so disturbing"

"Oh its _surgery fails_ currently they are botching up a tummy tuck good stuff that guy is going to have it bad when he wakes up."

"That doesn't really sound like a pleasant show, could we I don't know watch or _do_ something else?" Dam that boy he wants to make-out, and stupid me wants to too. "Oh come on then I'll watch it later." I turn off the tv as he gets onto the bed with me. "Thanks for the food, you really do know me well."

"I mean I try I do love you so, I hope I know you well enough"

"That is true, love you too nub" I of course finished all the food by this point so of course the next thing to do was make-out. Not 10 minutes in there was a knock on Freddie's door. "Ugh who is that?"

"I don't know? I'll go find out."

"Umm... Freddie."

"Yeah?"

"You might want to fix your hair first, I may or may not have messed it up a little or a lot" I smile cheekily at him, his hair was a complete mess, down to yours truly. "Ah good shout" He ran into his bathroom to fix it "You really do like my hair don't you" he said walking back out. Just as I was about to reply we heard more banging. "Ugh I best get that, stay here hopefully they will leave quickly." He leaned down to give me a quick kiss before leaving the bedroom. I of course went up to the door to eves drop.

* * *

 **Freddie's pov**

What do they want, I was having a lovely time with my girlfriend before I was rudely interrupted. They best not want to talk for long because I have other plans. Once I got to the door, the person behind it started banging again. "I'm coming calm down." I opened the door "Yes"

I was surprised to see Carly the other side I thought we had finished for the day, oh no she will pick up that my mum isn't here. "Oh Hi Carly"

"Hi Freddie, sorry for coming round I hope your mum doesn't mind, though I am shocked she didn't answer the door. Anyway I got stuck on some math question and I need some help." She battered her eyes at me, I mean come on like that is going to work, for starters I never really liked her, I am in love with her best friend, though she doesn't know that one, and she has a boyfriend. "Really Carls?"

"Right sorry, but can you?" This time she just asked me normally. "Ugh fine I'll be over in a little bit I have to let my mum know."

"Yay! Thanks Freddie!" She jumped and hugged me and ran out, not even questioning why my mum hadn't come up to the door in our whole conversation. Great now I have to do more stupid math work and leave my beautiful girlfriend. This is just _perfect_. I walked back to my room dragging my feet, not wanting to tell Sam the news, but I had a feeling she would have been listening. "Sam?" I said walking back into my room where I heard shuffling and someone jumping back onto my bed. I saw Sam sat there with a sad look on her face, "You heard then?"

"Yeah. I guess Carly always gets what Carly wants."

"Hey, it's not like that, but you know I'm useless at lying I couldn't think of a reasonable excuse"

"I know, I know but I would be lying if I still don't panic when you do something for her or with her that all those feelings you professed for her all those years would come back." At this point I saw a tear role down her face, oh this is bad. "Come here" I put my arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "Look I have never, and never will have feelings for Carly, not real ones anyways. It was always an act. I promise you. I have loved you for longer than I can remember. I am so sorry for making you so nervous about this. But I promise you from the bottom of my heart I will never leave you for anyone else." She pulled herself closer into me and one thing led to another and we ended up kissing again. Carly who? Sam is literally the best, most amazing person I have ever known. She is beautiful, inside and out, and whether she didn't always treat me the best I now get the privilege of knowing why. Before I knew it we had been making out for about 15 minutes and my phone started ringing, "Ugh not again!" I screamed, I looked at my phone and saw Carly's name flashing on the screen. "Oh Crap! How long have I been 'talking to my mum'?"

"Um… I'm gunna say about 15 minute's maybe. My bad. But quickly what you said earlier, I really needed to hear that. You are the most amazing person ever and I can't believe how much I love you!"

"I love you too Sam" I lent down to kiss her again, making sure I was quick. "If you want you can stay here I will try and be as quick as I can, you can watch that creepy show you were watching earlier? Any idea of a lie I can use to explain why I was late and why I can't stay long?"

"I think I will take you up on that offer, no chance of crazy coming home right?"

"No she is doing a double shift at the hospital tonight so won't be back till the morning"

"Hmm Morning interesting," she said winking at me, all I could do was laugh "anyway about the lie, just say that crazy wanted you to have your tick bath now and that is why you answered the door and not her cos she was getting it ready, and say you only have enough time to go over the one question before she comes back and drags you out herself. Say you had an argument about coming which is why you took so long"

"Oh my word you are so devious I love it! Ok I will do that, be right back, love you" I lent down to kiss her again.

"Love you too Freddie" Ugh how can I leave her she is just the cutest. I gave her one more kiss "right concentrate got to go" I got up one last look, "Bye"

I sadly walked out of my apartment, I really didn't want to leave, stupid maths exam ruining my life, and that's a nerd talking.

 _Knock Knock_

"Freddie finally! What took you so long? You live less than 5 seconds away"

"Sorry I got into it with my mum she wanted to give me tick bath and didn't want me coming over, so I was arguing I would only be a few minutes, so sorry Carls I kinda have to help and dash or my mum will come in and carry me out." I shiver to add to the lie, wow I am turning into Sam.

"Oh, sorry you can't stay I thought we could hang afterwards."

"Sorry Carls rain check? Call Cameron see if he can come over?" Man I hate lying to her, I'll have to talk to Sam about this later.

"Ok." She said looking sad, why does she look sad I suggested her seeing her boyfriend shouldn't that make her happy?

"Carls?"

"Oh yeah I could do, good idea." Then like a switch she was back to her normal Carly self. "So what's this problem you are having with this maths question?" We go in a sit on her couch and I was counting down the minutes till I could go back and see my girlfriend.

 **Sam's Pov**

Freddie has now been gone for 20 minutes and I am missing him. What is that about? I can't manage 20 minutes without him, I am turning into a girl, ugh. But seriously it was one problem what is taking them so long! I love Carly and I know she doesn't know that I am at his place wanting my boyfriend back but oh I don't know! This is all my fault wanting to keep this whole thing a secret in the first place. I mean we could have at least told Carly what was going on I mean she is our best friend and she would keep it to herself so we could keep it away from iCarly and school. Oh well I'll talk to Freddie when he gets back. And now I am back to missing him, man not even surgery fails is making me feel better.

I look at my phone and see if I have any messages, oh … 5 texts from Freddie, opps.

 _Kill Me! I thought this was only one problem it's like a billion_

 _What does she want now!_

 _She has gone to get like 2 drinks and 4 different snacks in the space of the 20 minutes I have been here_

 _Does she want to keep this dragging on! I cannot be bothered with this_

 _Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

As I was reading them another one came through _Love you! Miss you 3_

I smiled at that one, he is such a cheesy dork, but I love him too. I decided to text him back to see if I could help out.

 _Sam: Anything I can do? Want me to come over?_

 _Freddie: I don't know your amazing devious brain thought of a plan to get me out of here? If not then please come over with you here she might stop with the constant questions_

 _Sam: Hmmm… I can't think of anything because your mum isn't actually here to get you? Maybe just push the fact you have to leave if that doesn't work I'll come over 3_

I sat there for a few minutes waiting for a response, I assumed he was trying to convince her

 _Freddie: Nothing! COME OVER NOW! SAVE ME! PLEASE!_

 _Sam: Ok Ok, I'll be right there! Love you!_

 _Freddie: YAY! Love you too_

Guess I am going over to Carly's then, I guess being with him and not acting like a couple is better than this horrible waiting game. I get off his bed and check I look presentable and sneak out of Freddie's apartment as quietly as possible

 _Knock Kn…_ Wait I don't knock, I barge in the apartment "Sam is back!"

"Sam what you doing here I thought you were watching that horrible show at home?" Carly said, looking confused sat on the sofa next to Freddie, to close to Freddie…a bubble of jealousy came up into my stomach. Shake it off Sam keep composed. "Mum hadn't paid the electric bill so it cut out half way threw so I came back as I had nothing better to do"

"What's nerd boy doing here I thought he had to run home to his _mummy"_

"I didn't run home to my _mummy_ I would just rather not be killed by her that's all"

"That didn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"Oh he is helping me with my math revision I got stuck" Carly cut in probably trying to avoid us fighting. I guess that makes sense

"Well now that I am here that can stop! Movie time!" Well he ain't getting out of here so might as well embrace it, when Carly has decided someone isn't leaving they aren't leaving. "I'll get snacks! You Nerd boy come help and by help do it for me I'll just supervise to make sure you don't make them to healthy" Freddie begrudgingly got up, got to keep up pretensions. "Sam … Sam fine I guess we could stop for tonight I'll go pick a movie from upstairs."

Carly went upstairs and so Freddie and I were alone in the kitchen, I looked around and saw no one around so leaned over and quickly kissed him. "Hi"

"I'm so glad you are here I was going crazy" he whispered worried Carly might hear. "Why is she making you stay so long, that doesn't make sense? I know Carly has a weird possessive thing about keeping people around but normally if you bring up your mum she lets you go?"

"I don't know maybe she saw through the lie? But she has been acting weird since I got here, I suggested she called Cameron cos she wanted me to stay and hang but she looked sad and just said ok, and then flipped and was like yeah I could do that. But I would have thought she would want rid of me as soon as there was a prospect of seeing him"

"That is weird. If we watch this movie I'll keep my eyes open for something odd happening. I thought her and Cameron were doing really well? Hmm… I'll suggest a sleepover tonight and try and get it out of her. I'll try and get away from her when she's asleep and sneak over to you." I said winking at him. I heard a creak of stairs quick think "Fredhead stop with the healthy lecture just make me some popcorn covered in butter now! I yelled so she would hear me, Freddie looked confused but then heard Carly come down stairs and clicked. "But it's really bad for you, just think of what it's doing to your heart!"

"Why would you care about that? Just make me a snack I'll be on the couch" I smiled at him and mothed thank you, love you at him and went and sat on the couch, I would make it up to him later. "Sam I leave you and Freddie for 5 minutes and you start yelling at him, he doesn't have to make you food."

"Eh it should be a blessing to make me food"

"Oh Sam" Carly said rolling her eyes as she and Freddie joined me on the couch. Freddie sat next to me as he didn't have much choice since I sat in the middle but what was weird was Carly tried to sit the other side of Freddie rather than sitting in the giant space next to me, what is she playing at? "Carls just sit here" I said pointing to the side next to me. "No I want to sit here I like having my left arm up on the side."

"Oh I'll move and sit the other side then" Good man Freddie I knew I could count on him, he is the best. "Oh don't move that much Freddie just, Sam shift up and I can sit down." Why do I have to move I wanted to be in the middle, why is she being so bratty about this, she doesn't normally care where she sits. "Fine I'll move drama queen" I whispered the bit at the end didn't want her to get mad at me, though I did hear Freddie snigger a little. We all moved up so Princess Carly could sit on the _left_ side. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, I nearly fell asleep because this movie was so dull but I needed to keep an eye on Shay, and I also was going crazy I couldn't have a cuddle with my boyfriend, stupid secret.

The only thing I noticed through the whole thing was I was gradually getting more and more crushed into the side of the couch, why did Freddie keep getting closer to me, not that I completely minded. I looked to see if I could notice something, it was Carly that kept moving and the closer she got to him the closer he got to me, that's weird. This kept happening, and it started to hurt, I gave a pained expression which Freddie immediately noticed, he jumped up, "Look I have to go home, you girls have a nice evening" Then he ran out. That was one way to deal with it. I'll text him in a little bit. "Freddie wait" Carly yelled. Time to interrogate that girl!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Bye x**


	7. It was always Sam

**I'm back :) Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you are all so kind! And Thank you to anyone who has read this story I can't believe it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: It was always Sam**

 **Sam's Pov**

Carly got off the couch and turned the movie off "Oh well now that's over I'm off to bed."

"Wait a minute Shay sit back down." She wasn't getting away with this this easily.

"What Sam? You can stay on the couch if you want I don't mind."

"I want to know why you are acting so weird."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sam"

"Ok I'll rephrase the question, how are you and Cameron?" hopefully that will get it out of her she normally loves talking about her boyfriends.

"Good." Wait that's it, she went to move upstairs and I was still in a little shock so she managed to get half way up the stairs before I reacted. I ran after her, I am getting answers. "Just good? I'm giving you permission to talk girl with me and you say good?"

"I don't know what else to say other than good. It is good. End of story." By the time she said this we had reached her room.

"OK why was I getting crushed into the side of the couch when we were watching the movie this evening?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kept moving closer to the dork," _my boyfriend you slut_ "and he kept crushing me into the arm"

"That's not my fault he just kept moving away from me not my problem" She looked down when she said this, now this really got my back up. For starters why would she care, she doesn't like Freddie and she has her OWN boyfriend, she just always has to have what I have even if she doesn't know it!

"Carly you kept moving to him though I just want to know why!" I was started to get frustrated! "What you all of a sudden got feelings for the nub now?" I say laughing but really crying inside if she says yes…"I don't know ok!"

"WHAT!" oh dam that was loud.

"shhhhh… Look it's ever since I started dating Cameron he seems different, I mean he doesn't seem to look at me as much or want to spend his time with me, or normally when I would get a boyfriend he would get jealous but he just seems off with me." Oh my gosh! She misses the attention, she is literally using Freddie for her gain and a confidence boost on her big ass ego. "I have never been so disappointed in you!" oh I just said that out loud. Uh oh. I'm now going to leave. I make my way out the door, to be fair I didn't want to talk to her anymore I am so mad, not only is she making googly eyes at MY boyfriend but she just wants to use him as her play toy. What kind of friend does that to someone it's absolutely wrong!

"Sam wait up… Sam! Sam!"

"What?!"

"Can we talk about this please" She is now looking sad and is doing her sad puppy face, dam that girl. "Fine what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Look I know it sounds wrong, but I got so used to his constant attention that when it stopped I just missed it. Like I don't think I have actual feelings for him which I guess makes this situation worse, but I just don't understand why he has just stopped loving me, least I always knew if it didn't work out with someone I always had Freddie."

I can't believe what she is saying right now. "So you really expected him just to sit around like some pathetic loser waiting for a chance with you? How up yourself do you have to be to expect someone to actually do that, do you not think Freddie has some self-respect? He might actually love someone else and finally got over you?" Oh …what did I just say she is going to pick up on that isn't she?

"Love someone else? What why would he love someone else he has always said he will love me forever? You don't fall out of love with someone just like that"

"Well maybe he never Loved YOU in the first place!" I just keep making this worse don't I!

"What do you know something I don't Sam?" Run run run! I turned around and kept walking out of her apartment, but I didn't get to far until she caught me, "Sam answer the question."

"I don't know anything maybe you could ask Freddie. Treat him right for once and not use him in one of your games."

"Why are you defending him so much, you have done a lot worse to him. You are just insulting me it's not like you are perfect."

"I may have not been the nicest to him I would admit that, but I would never use someone like that. Being in love with someone who doesn't love you back is the most painful experience ever and for them to use you because of that is worse than any punch any day." I could feel tears fill my eyes, I'm hitting feelings I haven't thought about in years, my dad, Freddie, my sister … my mum. I turned again and kept walking I needed Freddie right now and I don't care if that means she finds out.

"Sam, wait."

"What Carly haven't you said enough?"

"Look I wasn't trying to hurt anyone I just …"

"You just liked the attention."

"Don't make me feel worse than I already do."

"But do you feel bad? If Freddie said to you that he didn't love you and he loved someone else and had moved on would you be ok with it? Would you leave his poor heart alone and move on?"

"Yes."

"Ok let's test this shall we?" I walked out her door and knocked on Freddie's door. "Freddie it's me. I need you to sort something real quick for me."

"Ok Sam be right there." He yelled from behind the door, quickly coming to answer it. He opened it noticing my tears in my eyes first and reached out to grab my hand but stopped when he noticed Carly behind me. "Hi Freddie." She said sweetly oh girl give it a rest. "Hi guys do you want to come in?" We walked into his plastic wrapped living room. "Freddie we have to clear something up for Miss Shay here."

"Miss Shay? Ok what's up?" he looked confused I wasn't acting myself so I can see why. I was about to reply when Carly spoke, she probably didn't trust I would put her in the best light and she was probably right. "Look Sam has a crazy idea in her head I think she has finally lost it, sorry for disturbing you Freddie, see you tomorrow?"

"No! Sam hasn't lost it she genially looks upset, let her talk."

"What is with you two at the moment you're being nice to each other."

I decided to ignore that, that wasn't the task at hand. "We are here to ask you something. Are you still in love with Carly?" I looked at him trying to convey that I wanted him to be honest right now. No more secrets, I am done. I am exhausted, it's about time she comes off her throne of thinking everyone loves her the most. I have never been so angry and disappointed with her. She acts all sweet and innocent, that is friends to all but then she turns around and treats Freddie like dirt. "Um Ok, random question but no I don't love Carly. I got over that a while ago, when I found out what real love was. It was just a small boy crush of someone that was hiding something he truly felt." When he said that I was trying to hide a smile on my face, I knew I could trust him.

"Oh. But what about all that you wanted to marry me one day and all the compliments and atten... I mean how do you just stop?" Carly said looking really confused and deflated, I guess it's time to be honest. She may just get as mad at us as she is with me right now but it's about time we were all honest with each other. I looked at Freddie he gave me a small smile and a nod, telling me to go ahead with what I am about to do, oh my goodness my heart is pounding this could go really bad. I walked to stand next to Freddie. "It is really easy to figure out what your heart is saying when something happens that makes you look at what really is going on." I grabbed Freddie's hand. "When you realise the person you have always loved since you were a kid loved you back you can stop pretending and let your heart feel what it always has."

Carly just stood there shocked, hurt, confused every kind of emotion you could think of trying to process what was going on right now. I was starting to feel guilt for not telling her sooner but also regret that maybe we should have just stayed in our bubble longer.

"How long." Carly said she said it so quietly it was almost like she didn't say it.

"How long what? How long we have loved each other or how long we have been together?" I said, I mean they are two different things and I wanted to know what she meant.

"Both, either I don't care I just want answers!" She yelled. Ok I know I have been lying to her for over a month but like I am still made at her for using Freddie so like back down girl. I was about to answer but Freddie stepped in to take some of the heat.

"Carly. Look I'm sorry we lied to you. I am also sorry that I have acted like I have been in love with you for all these years, but the truth is," He took a breath, like he was about to spill his entire heart, I squeezed his hand to comfort him. "I met Sam 11 years ago, when we were about 7 in a park and we immediately bonded and became best friends, but then I moved. I begged my mum to move back and when we finally did she had met you, and maybe it was a jealous thing but I thought well she probably doesn't remember me and then I met you and got this school boy crush on how nice you were to me and because Sam acted the way she did for her own reasons it kind of fuelled that, and when she was mean I was like well I can't like her I must like this person because she is so nice to me. But when you and Sam had that whole Cameron thing I saw how much if affect Sam that my heart kind of took over and, here we are. I don't want to hurt you but I love Sam I really do."

I was a little in shock that he said all that, that really means he meant everything he has been telling me this last month, I think I'm just falling in love with him even more. "It's true Carls. And I feel the same way for probably just as long."

Carly didn't say anything for a while, she sat down on Freddie's couch, I guess trying to make sense of what she has just heard. "But how? You have always acted like you hated each other?"

"I guess Freddie was just retaliating to me because I was treating him bad because that's how I deal with being hurt by people, and when in the time between meeting Freddie and meeting you my dad left me and I just learnt to protect myself so when he was pinning after you just all those feelings came back from my dad and Freddie rejecting me as my dad did." This time it was Freddie comforting me he squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. Carly continued to sit there, still not understanding. "So Freddie, you never loved me?" Wait is that really the response she is going with, with what I just said. Freddie looking as weirded out as me "umm..No? Is that really a problem? I mean you never felt that way anyway so wont it just be a wait off your shoulders?"

"Yeah right. Um…Look guys this is a lot to take in I'm gunna sleep on it and I'll talk to you in the morning" And with that she left.

"Oh. I wasn't expecting that reaction" Freddie said looking back at me, but his face quickly changed when he saw the red anger on my face. I can't believe that girl, that so called best friend cares that little, the only thing she could think of to say is that really! Really! "Sam? You ok?"

And I burst! "NO! I am not OK! What cheek does that girl have! I know we have being keeping this from her for a while which may not have been the correct thing to do but that is the answer she gives. I have never told her about my dad I always just blaze over the questions, you are the only person who knew what happened. But for her not to care about that and just go back to herself satisfactory need for people to hero worship her! Ugh, do you wanna know why we ended up here? Well I'm gunna tell you, you know she was acting funny with you all evening? It's because she wanted a reaction out of you! She WANTED you to complement her, give her attention tell her you LOVED her! Get Jealous over Cameron! She wanted it she needed for own self gain because she is so up herself it's unreal! Who does that that to someone uses them with something as precious as love how tell me Freddie HOW!" and with that I crumpled to the floor in a ball of tears. I don't even know what I'm upset about anymore, I'm just so confused. The pain from my dad leaving and pretending to love me for the first 7 years of my life and then leaving me, not knowing how Freddie felt all these years and thinking he rejected me and found someone new. How it looks like after all these years Carly doesn't really care about me. I just felt physically and emotionally broken and I didn't know how to put myself back together again. Freddie bent down next to me and wrapped his arms around me rocking me to try and calm me down, as I was hyperventilating.

"Shhhh… I love you Sam so much. Just always remember that. Please." He said I could hear his voice crack a little. I really didn't expect this night to end up like this.

* * *

 **Uh oh Carly done messed up - Sorry if you don't like Carly becoming a b*** but I always thought in the show she used Freddie for her gain which is where this came from  
**

 **Stay tuned to see if Carly and Sam will be ok**

 **Bye xx**


End file.
